


В Сан-Франциско не продают бутилированную воду

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Feelings mean Nothing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre- Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Smart Is The New Sexy, They shall Talk, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric, but they don't!, everything is very bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив хочет что-то рассказать Тони. Тони хочет о чём-то сообщить Стиву. Они даже назначили встречу. Что вообще может пойти не так?





	В Сан-Франциско не продают бутилированную воду

**Author's Note:**

> всякие подвижки канона, ебля в жопу и прочие радости бытия

Между ними было всё. Долгая притирка, совместные геройства, работа на износ. Команда, дружба, ссоры. Извращённая забота друг о друге, неприятие, секс. Для всех они были Мстителями, супергероями… Ну, Тони ещё был продавцом оружия (завязавшим), алкоголиком (завязавшим), бабником (завязавшим)… Он вообще очень много с чем завязал тогда. Но важным было не то, что они были вот этим всем, а то, что наедине друг с другом они были простыми людьми. Людьми, которые любят и любимы.  
  
Да, было такое. А потом Тони перестал играть в бумажные куклы, окончательно развязался со Старк Индастриз, передав Пеппер недостающие до контрольного пакета проценты акций… Он бы пошутил, что их было двенадцать, но зачем лгать? Тридцать, да. Их было тридцать. И он все их отдал, оставив себе жалкий двадцать один. Такие дела. Он, правда, не очень хорошо помнил, когда это сделал, но действие было совершено и оставалось неизменяемым фактом.  
  
В общем и целом, Тони развязался со своей прежней жизнью, осознав одну простую вещь: он — самый умный в этой комнате, а другой нет. Вот просто — нет другого места, куда он мог бы уйти, нет людей, с которыми он мог бы общаться на равных. И тогда он понял вторую простую вещь.  
  
Впрочем, это терпит. Сейчас у него свидание со Стивом.  
  
Совсем как в былое время. Они встретятся, поорут друг на друга, расхреначат пару предметов мебели, может, стену. Или Стив привычно выбьет им окно. Страсть, все дела. А потом — секс. Такой, чтоб люди в соседнем квартале решили, что началось землетрясение. А в этом — что апокалипсис. Въебать Стива в кровать с такой силой, чтобы кровать провалилась до фундамента. Куда там Халку!  
  
Или нет. Нет. В это раз всё должно быть нежно. Ласковые поцелуи, горящие на коже как ожоги, обоюдный минет — Тони в этом ас, а Стив всегда очень старается отобрать у него мировое первенство… Дать Стиву так, чтоб у того из ушей пар пошёл. Растечься под ним, сжиматься на его члене, позволить ему любую фантазию, быть покорным…  
  
Стив вошёл без стука. Вот вообще: в мастерскую к Тони — как к себе домой. Будто они вернулись в прошлое. Будто они всё ещё любят друг друга. Будто у них всё общее, включая дыхание.  
  
— Привет. Я…  
  
В лучших традициях. Прийти пораньше и застыть на пороге, забыв все слова. А вот не надо было врываться без стука.  
  
Тони знает, как выглядит. Как бог. Литые мускулы, ни одного лишнего грамма веса (нет, полкило живого металла — это очень нужный вес), ни одного седого волоска. Лучший в мире член (пока что в полуготовности), лучший в мире зад (всегда готов) и самые охуенные синие глаза, в которых Стив как утонул в момент первой встречи, так всё никак не выберется. Стив, конечно, выглядит ничуть не хуже, но это всё по большей части сыворотка, химия, а Тони сделал себе тело задолго до того, как подцепил Экстремис.  
  
— Сделай нам обоим одолжение: разденься и хоть раз в жизнь отложи все разговоры на после секса.  
  
И Стив раздевается. Снимает с себя куртку, вытягивает из шлёвок прочный гибкий ремень, самую малость показушно расстёгивает все пуговицы на грёбаном клетчатом безобразии, от которого его, похоже, не отучит даже ещё один век во льдах. Пуговица на джинсах, потом — оставшиеся две в самом низу рубашки. Ботинки Стив не скидывает, подцепив за пятки, а расшнуровывает, и джинсы медленно ползут вниз по его бёдрам, хотя Тони, конечно, предпочёл бы, чтобы Стив сначала снял рубашку и та не загораживала бы обзор. Но и так неплохо. Последними Стив снимает трусы, и Тони очень нравится, что носки остались в ботинках, потому что иначе Стив был бы похож на порноактёра с грибком стопы. А так — настоящий полубог, которого олимпийцы рады приветствовать в своих пиршественных залах. И главное — в полной боевой готовности.  
  
Они не остаются в мастерской. Зачем, если можно начать целоваться по дороге в спальню, пока Стив несёт его, подхватив под бёдра? Тони обожает сидеть на Стиве, обхватывая его ногами за талию, обожает гладить кончиками пальцев короткие волоски на его стриженом затылке, обожает тереться сосками о гладко эпилированную грудь.  
  
Член Стива при каждом шаге скользит между разведённых ягодиц Тони, дразня и обещая, и к тому моменту, когда они оказываются на простынях, Тони уже не может терпеть. Он перекатывает Стива, зачем-то уложившего их боком, на спину, насаживается на этот безумно желанный член, медленно, чтобы прочувствовать каждый сводящий с ума дюйм, и прихватывает Стива пятками под бёдра, чтобы уже точно никуда не делся.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Заткнись и трахай меня так, как никого в жизни не трахал, — требует Тони, медленно раскачиваясь на его члене. Он прекрасно знает, в каком темпе и как нужно двигаться, а если ещё и добавить немного сжатия…  
  
Стив под ним охает, толкается бёдрами вверх, а потом садится, разводя Тони ноги ещё шире, и принимается ласкать губами его соски, мягко скользя языком, не жалея укусов, всасывая губами. И снова — ох! — толкается вверх.  
  
Тони мало, ему очень мало Стива, он хочет, чтобы Стив был сегодня везде. И он получит его так, как хочет, а пока что он просто нагибается к нему, поддевает пальцами за подбородок, тянет на себя, в поцелуй, впитывая его вкус, выпивая его страсть, выпивая его «Тони!», когда Стив кончает первый раз.  
  
Теперь каждое движение Тони сопровождается хлюпаньем. Он помнит, как поначалу Стив краснел, заводясь от этих звуков сильнее — он и теперь заводится, но уже давно не краснеет. Тони помнит, наверное, почти каждый раз, когда у них случался секс, а Стив точно помнит каждый — безо всяких «почти». Сегодняшний — их квинтэссенция.  
  
Всё ещё не позволяя себе кончить, Тони выжимает из Стива второй оргазм, снова целует — так же нежно, так же жадно. Слезает с члена, который почти не утратил твёрдости, собирает в горсть вытекающую следом сперму и давит Стиву на грудь второй ладонью. Тот понимает без слов, ложится, приподнимает Тони за колено, чтобы самому раздвинуть ноги шире, раскрываясь. Подставляясь. Тони ныряет сложенной лодочкой ладонью ему между ягодиц и проваливается по скользкому сразу тремя пальцами почти по вторую фалангу. Стив удовлетворённо хмыкает, грёбаный гений тактики и стратегии. Тони разводит пальцы, раскрывая его шире, сливает в готовое для него отверстие часть спермы с ладони, размазывает остатки по своему члену и въезжает сразу по самые яйца, не заботясь ни о чём — Стив опять обо всём позаботился заранее.  
  
Оказаться внутри Стива — это как вернуться домой после долгого путешествия, и Тони чуть не отбрасывает собственные планы, чуть не переигрывает на ходу, лишь бы иметь возможность снова и снова возвращаться в упругое тепло, в сводящее с ума живое присутствие вокруг. В объятия всеми четырьмя конечностями, которыми так любит обхватывать его Стив, когда Тони заваливает его на спину, чтобы поиграть в «я отбойный молоток». Пятки Стива скрещиваются у Тони на пояснице, ладони Стива ложатся Тони на лопатки, и любой другой человек, будь он хоть трижды супергерой, не выдержал бы и взмолился о глотке воздуха. Но Тони не нужен воздух. Стив — его воздух. Тони дышит Стивом, пьёт Стива, ест Стива, живёт Стивом… По крайней мере — пока они не выберутся из постели. Стив равно всё, а всё — равно Стив. С этой мыслью Тони медленно выезжает из Стива примерно до середины и снова вдалбливается внутрь, будто собираясь пробить в нём дыру. Стив сжимается на нём, кончая в третий раз, и теперь Тони следует за ним.  
  
— Знаешь, я уезжаю в Сан-Франциско, — говорит Тони, когда они заканчивают смеяться над тем, что сломали очередную кровать. — Буду решать проблему здоровья, преступности, голода, безработицы и вот это всё. Пока что локально, но если выйдет… Ты что, спишь?  
  
— Нет, Тони, я слушаю. Я всегда тебя слушаю.  
  
— Ну да, конечно. — Тони фыркает. Потом вспоминает, что собирался быть нежным. — Так что, хочешь со мной во Фриско?  
  
— Нет. Мне нужно кое о чём позаботиться здесь. Но ты лети. Люди нуждаются в… тебе.  
  
У Тони опять возникает то самое ощущение. Он должен переиграть, остаться, узнать, что не так здесь, что об этом нужно заботиться Капитану Америка. Сан-Франциско подождёт. Весь мир подождёт.  
  
Тони отбрасывает это ощущение и старательно забывает о нём. Мелочное желание остаться с тем, рядом с кем Тони чувствует себя простым человеком. Любимым и любящим. Пффф! Тони Старк завязал с игрой в человека.


End file.
